


A Collection Of Drabbles

by respira_mia



Category: Super Sentai Series, Tokusatsu
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respira_mia/pseuds/respira_mia
Summary: A few drabbles I'll update every so often. They'll be mostly Super Sentai-themed, but I might include Kamen Rider and other toku once I've watched more of them.
Relationships: Ahim de Famille/Luka Millfy, Hyde/Magis, Rouyama Saki/Sutou Miu
Kudos: 5





	1. Naming Creatures (Goseiger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magis likes sea creatures and spending time with Hyde.

They were at the beach, studying as many creatures as possible, the one in green evidently more enthusiastic than his partner. Hyde would never admit it, but he was amused by Magis’ desire to make ‘friends’ with every living organism they encountered.

“Our peers have a point, you know,” he commented after a session where Magis had decided to bestow names upon some of the creatures. “You really are more like a Skyick.”

Magis chuckled, before noticing a crab scuttle by. “Hm… I’ll call this one ‘Hyde’.”

“Huh? _Hyde?_ Why?”

Magis merely shrugged in response.


	2. Knowing What Love Is (Shinkenger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki talks to Mako about what it really means to love someone.

_"Nee-san! Nee-san!_ ” Chiaki called after her. Mako’s bemused smile disappeared from her face as she turned round - it wouldn’t do Chiaki any good if he knew she found his antics somewhat entertaining.

“If you think that I’m going to let you off from training again, then-”

“How do you know… that you love someone?”

“Chiaki, I-” she couldn’t resist exhaling in a humorous way, despite her best efforts to conceal laughter. “What brought on this?”

“Well, it’s just… at the mansion… we were training, and…” Chiaki withstood the highly compelling urge to look away. Mako’s eyebrows arched ever so slightly. So he did have a crush.

“Everyone figures it out at different paces. It’ll be alright.” She promised, smiling. “And… I promise I’ll put in a good word for you.”

“Wh- hang on, you _know who it is?!”_


	3. Her Teaset (Gokaiger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka admires Ahim's ever so precious teaset from afar.

Luka admired the gentle pink teacup, its soft colour granting an air of calmness inside the otherwise somewhat chaotic ship. There were almost perfectly manicured fingers coiled around it, the beholder of the cup so very mindful in her content state. Luka would never admit it, but she felt a small blush arise to her cheeks watching Ahim so peaceful and untroubled. She supposed the teaset was something she cared about a lot.

And then she realised she wasn’t staring at the teacup at all.


	4. His Promise (Go-Onger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Miu's birthday, but she's not quite satisfied with everything - that is, until he shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's quite self-indulgent - those of you who've seen my Twitter ramblings will know how much I love Go-On Wings and sibling dynamics in general.

“Happy birthday, Miu.” 

Her smile softened and her happiness became genuine. She knew he’d show up sooner or later, even if the clock was just about to strike 7pm. There was a present wrapped in silver paper, as neatly as he’d always done for her. He’d been busy, but now he was here - he kept his promises to her, and she knew he always would. He couldn’t let her down. He’d never let himself: she knew that better than anyone. And if she were to entrust the world to anyone, it would be him.

She took the present, set it down, and hugged him.

“Thanks, Ani.”


	5. The Flutist And Her Sunshine (Shinkenger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing the flute has always managed to ease Kotoha's thoughts - and the other Shinkengers' as well, apparently.

Kotoha loved playing the flute.

It was the one thing she did better than anyone else in the group, and what gave her comfort when she was upset (other than Mako’s hugs and Chiaki’s antics to make her laugh), and what helped her feel more peaceful. Even if she wasn’t good at much, this was something she could do. And she took pride in it, even if people didn’t always want to listen to her, even if Mitsuba could do it better.

What she didn’t know was that the others always listened. She didn’t realise that they always seemed to make their presence known just after she’d finished, not daring to interrupt her.

Because, even if they didn’t always appreciate it fully, Kotoha’s sunshine was the one thing they would never dare taint. 


	6. Coping With Responsibility (Go-Onger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu cannot always cope with the reputation she's earned. Luckily, Saki's always there for her, without fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saki/Miu is one of my favourite ships, I'm so mad it's underrated.  
> This chapter's a bit longer than usual, sorry about that, haha.

Miu hated being responsible.

She hated that that was the reputation she’d gained, and now everyone came to her when they needed some kind of advice, or when someone needed to step up and be a leader, when it wasn’t Sousuke, when it wasn’t her brother, she would; it was like they just… expected her to. Not that she wasn’t cut out for it, it was just… she doubted herself.

So when she had to deal with something big for her - it was petty, really, just kids who’d tried to cause trouble - and it reminded her of the ‘friends’ she’d made that she could never forgive, the ones that had caused her so much pain all because of a throwaway comment, she didn’t know how she could cope. She didn’t even realise, when she got home, that there were tears in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks.

But… she was so grateful to her. Saki never asked questions, she never said anything, never judged. All she did was let Miu explain and sob into her shoulder. She’d comfort her, and it was clear she cared. She didn’t expect her to always be responsible, always be perfect. And when Miu had finished her crying, Saki would smile.

That smile had not only given Miu courage many times, but hope too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this turned out a little venty, sorry if I made you uncomfortable!  
> Saki and Miu's dynamic reminds me of the relationship I have with my s/o, so I care about it a lot (that, and its a good ship, I love it).


End file.
